phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Troy Story
| image = Trojan boat.jpg | caption = Phineas and the gang riding on a ship sent by Isabella as Princess Helen. | season = 4 | production = 413b | broadcast = TBA | story = Jim Bernstein Scott Peterson | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Michael Diederich Michael B. Singleton | director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese | us = TBA | international = August 14, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America) | xd = TBA | abcf = | pairedwith = "Thanks But No Thanks" | arc = "I Scream, You Scream" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb recreate The Battle of Troy and Candace advantage do everything to avoid reading the book with the real story. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates computer-inator to order all your items that you have collected for over 40 years. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Troy Song'' End Credits Candace, Stacy, and a few of Jeremy's other friends are at his house to discuss the book. Candace talks about her book, but narrates it as how Phineas and Ferb did the reenactment of the Trojan war, rather than the actual story. Jeremy tells Candace to not worry if she didn't actually read the book, because nobody else did. Stacy then says she only goes to the reading club to have tea. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair At the Flynn-Fletcher Antique, Perry enters through a mirror then opens a door to fall into a Alice in Wonderland-style and landed in his chair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The Trojan war re-enactment was originally suppose to be done in "I Scream, You Scream", but had to be delayed due to Isabella getting her tonsils out. Production Information International Premieres *August 14, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America) *August 18, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil) Errors *Isabella is shown with eyebrows throughout nearly the entire episode yet again, though the book "Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb" reveals she doesn't have them and is sensitive about it. *Right after the castle gets destroyed, Phineas and the gang instantly change into their regular outfits. Continuity *Buford's Troy platypus is similar to the Perry Inaction Figure and the dinosaur to the one Candace builds. ("Toy to the World", "Best Lazy Day Ever") Allusions *''Toy Story'' - The title is a parody of the Toy Story movies. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - Perry's entrance to his lair makes allusion to Alice's entrance to wonderland. *'Hercules' - Isabella's Helen of Troy costume resembles Princess Megara from Hercules. References Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl ♦ *Olivia Olson as Vanessa ♦ *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Diedrich Bader as Albert, Additional voices *Gordon Ramsay as Chef *Goldie Hawn as Peggy McGee ♦ *Leah Remini as Doreen *Django Marsh as Balthazar Horowitz, Additional voices * Additional voices: Howard Schwartz :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Blank pages